No, You Dont Understand
by Shitamae
Summary: CanUkr, Bdsm and sybianssss


It was funny.

At least Matthew thought it was.

He could understand where people come from when they talk about it.

-It- being he and his girlfriends love life.

People always made quick observations and assumptions about their relationship.

"You're both are so shy and shit, I bet you guys have like the most vanilla sex ever, I mean if there even is any." Alfred joked. Francis and Arthur nodded and giggled along.

He supposed he should feel insulted, and in away he kind of was.

"Please, my son, a virgin? Non, non, non. If he is anything like his father than precious Yekaterina should be in the throes of pleasure daily." Matthew laughed at his father's attempt to stand up for him.

"I bet he takes more after Artie." Alfred sneered and elbowed the british man sitting next to him.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?!"

"I think he's talking about how much of prude you are cher~." Arthur smacked both of the giggling men and went back to his tea sullenly.

"But seriously Matt," Aww, he hoped it would just end with the teasing. He didn't really want to go into this, especially not this early in the morning.

"Have you, y'know, done anything with her?" Alfred asked, leaning in like he was asking for some secret information.

Matthew lazily nodded and continued eating his breakfast. He didn't think that much would be a big deal to divulge. He should've known better with family. There was dead silence then he realized all eyes were on him/

"What?"

"Mattie! Really! When?! What did you do? What was it like?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Do...Do you mean what the first time with her was like?"

"The first...? Have you been getting busy for a while now?!"

"Al I've been with her for like 3 years now, we're adults."

"Yeah, adults that are like sad, shy, little nerds."

"Aww~ My little Matthieu is a man~"

"I'm 24 dad."

"But now you're a real man."

"I lost my virginity at like 17."

"What?! My Matthieu?! With who?!"

"Your friend Gilbert."

"WHAT?!" Francis kicked back his chair and stomped out of the room, presumably to call and bitch out Gil.

"...So whats she like?"

"Al this is my girlfriend we're talking about."

"Yeah? Isn't this what brothers talk about man?"

"I guess. I don't know. I don't really want to."

"Bet you guys have like the most sad vanilla sex ever."

"Oh boy the saddest, you have noooo idea." Matthew replied sarcastically. Al laughed and jabbed him in the side.

Before Matthew or Al could say anything else came a knock at the door. Arthur used this as an excuse to leave the conversation and quickly left to answer the door. Matthew heard the smooth, kind voice of his Ukrainian lover and visibly perked up. Arthur came back, this time followed by the bright eyed blonde.

"Matthew, good morning. Alfred, good morning to you too. Matt, are you ready for our date?" Yekaterina asked sweetly. Matthew, obviously not ready for anything, nodded his head anyway and went to follow the woman back out the front door. Arthur and Alfred shared a confused glance.

"Do you remember him saying anything about a date?" Arthur asked.

"Not particularly, she seems really jazzed about something though."

"I wonder what."

People seriously misjudge the relationship he had. Greatly, he thought to himself as he followed his girlfriend. His eyes followed the line of her spine to the fluttering end of her plaid dress. It was, short, for lack of a better word. They didn't have a date. He and her both knew that. He especially knew by the glint in her eye. No, that was just the code word she likes to use around others. Her fingers were warm around his wrist and despite this he still felt cold licks of electricity at the area of contact. It was pretty early for this mood to hit his bubbly girlfriend. She was excited about something. Matthews mind ran rampant with possibilities. As they rounded a corner to the block of her apartment complex she threw a glance over her shoulder at her boyfriend. The purple of her eyes were dark and the smile upon her face was anything but innocent. Matthew shivered and he felt his knees almost buckle.

That look promised hundreds of lascivious things.

All things Matthew would gladly do for this woman.

It was amazing how quickly both their personas changed when this play starts. Initially he was surprised, but seeing how the rest of her family was, it sort of made sense. It only went further to say that would indulge it because he was, indeed, his father's son.

It just amused him how no one saw it.

Sure, there was a certain mood for them to be in for this, but it didn't mean it was completely gone.

He would see the hungry way she'd look at him out of the corners of her eyes, how her fingers occasionally curled possessively around his arm when someone looked at him too long, too appreciatively, the marks. He would have thought someone would notice those at least. Oh, but how he loved them. The lasting impressions of her desire on his skin had him riding a high that lasted until they were gone.

Only when they go to the door did Yekaterina turn to address him.

"I got a present for you in the mail today." She smiled, so sweetly, so innocently, but there was darkness laced in her tone.

Matthew didn't respond, just looked dumbfounded and slightly confused until Yekaterina turned to lead him again. He couldn't respond.

He was given permission to.

His heartbeat picked up pace as they ascended the stairs of the complex to her apartment. Her hand was on the doorknob when she turned to look at Matthew with a inkling of delicate concern.

"Good?"

"Good." She smiled at the answer and opened the door. She was so loving, so perfect and gentle even in these instances where one would assume the opposite. It warmed his heart how she treated him.

The moment the door closed Matthews back was thrown against it and his body was covered by the other. Her hands were braced on either side of his head. She leaned in and placed one sweet kiss on his lips before moving them to his ear.

"Do you want to know what I got for you Matvey?~" Matthew shivered at the pet name and nodded furiously.

"I had to find you immediately once I got it. I was too excited." As if to accentuate her point she placed herself so Matthews thigh was between hers.

"All night, I was waiting for it to come. I was imagining you with it. How pretty you would be." She breathed hotly against his neck and rocked slowly on his leg.

She bit hard into the junction of neck and shoulder and sucked furiously. Matthews head hit the door and he let out a low guttural sound. Yekaterina hummed happily at his reaction before moving off him. She took a couple of steps backwards into the living room and beckoned the other with a polished finger to follow suit.

"Do you know where 'it' is?" she asked quietly. Matthew took a second before nodding.

"Good go get ready for me. I'll be back in a moment." She sauntered off into her bedroom.

Once The door shut Matthew followed the unofficial protocol that was used during this. He started by stripping entirely, briefly frowning at the fact that he came here in what essentially was hi pajamas. He folded the clothes and padded his way over to the coffee table. In one of the drawers was a mahogany box shining with the proper love and delicacy put into it. Inside the box was an item of the same. A leather collar, embroidered with golden swirls, and at one side his name in Russian and English. He looped the collar around his neck with practiced ease. It made him feel weirdly...safe. Secure. Loved and kept. Sort of in the sense of a pet, but not quite. It was more like wearing jewelry, or clothes of a loved one, a mark of ownership. Perhaps that wasn't the right way to label it either, he just knew that he loved the feeling and if he could he would probably wear the thing all the time...Maybe he should talk to her about that.

He felt possessed, and it felt nice.

He then took a sit, on his knees, near the same coffee table. His arousal was becoming more evident with each passing minute. Funny how well time could be used as a successful implement of foreplay. He lost track of time quickly, his mind instead focused on the possibilities lying beyond that door. Finally after what felt like ages the door opened.

His breath caught in his throat and his mouth dried up. He never got used to this sight, and would never get tired of it. Yekaterina towered on thigh length black latex heels, her torso wrapped in a halter corset of a similar material. The shoulder straps helping in accentuating her bare bust further. As he eyes traveled back down he noticed that she also wasn't wearing any panties. All intimate parts of her being bare and sauntering towards him.

Matthew swallowed audibly. If his arousal wasn't noticeable then it certainly was now..

The light bounced off her black glossed lips and she grinned under her right arm was a fairly big black cardboard box. She kneeled down in front of Matthew, setting the box next to her.

"Matvey~," She cooed and traced a finger along the edge of the collar,"Do you know what a sybian is?" Matthew quickly tried to wrack his brain for this info.

Oh...Ohhhhhh, he did know what it was and this face lit up as his eyes trained down to the box. Yekaterina noticed and chuckled. God her voice was like silken chocolate. Matthew had to stifle a groan. The Ukrainian opened the box almost daintily, as if it were a christmas present and pulled out the item. It was curved, almost saddle like and covered in a purple textured padding minus around the area where it looked like some attachment was suppose to go.

"Would you like to try it Matvey?" She asked, voice low and dangerous.

The question buzzed through Matthew's being and he jerked involuntarily. The woman laughed and ran her finger from the base of the man's cock to the slit.

"Oh little malchik~ So hard already? Nothing good has even happened yet." She teased.

"You came out looking like that." Matthew mumbled, eyes downcast.

Matthew realized too late he spoke out of turn and quickly looked back up expecting punishment. Yekaterina was smiling genuinely at the sly compliment Matthew gave her. Breaking character for a moment Matthew returned the smile.

Her hand grasped loosely around the base of her lovers sex and she leaned in to lick and bite the surface of his neck that wasn't covered, her hand moving tantalizingly slow. The canadian ried his very best to keep his movements minimal to nonexistent. His fingers twisted in the carpet, sharp gasps and low groans escaping his mouth in staccato rhythms.

Yekaterina leaned back to admire her work. Matthew was red faces, his chest heaving with labored breaths, and his neck covered in splotches of black lipstick, bite marks and colorful hickeys.

"Beautiful." Yekaterina keened, her finger under Matthews chin to keep eye contact with her.

His knuckles were white at this point in the carpet. Yekaterina noticed his struggle and go up silently to go to the room and came out with a binding Mathew recognized very well. It was a sleeve of latex straps and buckles. Yekaterina pulled his arms back and slid the latex band around both arms before securing it tight.

"Thank you miss." Matthew said quietly. This earned him a stinging slap on the inside of his thigh.

"You're welcome, but remember..." Yekaterina trailed.

"Do not speak unless instructed to do so." Matt finished.

"There's a good boy. And do you know what good boys get?"

"Rewards?"

"Thats right lybuv, and I have a very special one for you."

She smiled and grabbed the machine resting next to her. She lifted Matthew higher up on his knees and slid the sybian under him. He shivered in anticipation. She hummed happily when she took notice and led him by the hips so he sat on the device. At the first rumble of vibrations against his ass and balls he curled over and let out a surprised squeak. Yekaterina smiled devilishly and pushed Matthew further down against the machine, making sure he felt all of it. Matthew jolted and threw his head back in a silent scream. His hisp jerked about, trying to find purchase, a better angle to grind his length unto the vibrating device.

"It's good da?" Matthew bit his lip and nodded furiously.

"I've got something to make it better. Up. Lean against me."

Matthew reluctantly rose to his knees and leaned his upper half over his lover's shoulder. Said lover hummed contently and rubbed her fingers thoughtfully down his spine. The fingers continued their descent to the small of his back. Her way of asking for permission. He huffed and nodded against her shoulder. Her fingers left for a moment then returned lower than previously. Slick fingers circled the tight ring of flesh teasingly until the woman heard the man's deep deprived whine and spared him. The first finger went in smoothly as always, even so, Matthew groaned and shifted at the intrusion. She was not gentle and slow the first finger, she rarely was when during this play. She knew her strong canadian lover could handle it. The finger pistoned in and out quickly for a brief time before the second one roughly followed. Matthews hip bucked and he thrashed his head a bit, his long blonde locks cascading over Yekaterina shoulder and tickling her back. the fingers pulled open the man slowly, scissoring carefully, full intent on taking the man apart slowly.

"Do you think you're ready malchik? Ready for something good? Matthew nodded.

He kissed up her neck as he keened and squirmed about. She sat back, holding her arm out as his support, and reached into the box again. She pulled out a thick, but short, phallic attachment for the sybian. She hooked it up, lubed it, and guided matthews hips down on it. She pushed him slowly, not wanting to unnecessarily hurt him, and because she never got over how he opened up and wanted to savor the initial moment. Matthew was already a wreck before the head was even enclosed inside him. It was a bit thicker than other ones she had used on him before, thought he might enjoy the stretch along with the vibrations. Both seemed to debase him thoroughly.

The vibrations wracked up the attachment violently. Matthew whimpered as he willed hi hips to follow Yekaterina guide. Once his ass hit the base Yekaterina leaned back to watch him. He was a little forlorn that her warmth was gone but oh that look in her eyes, the look of her face was worth it. And oh, was he a sight to behold. The red flush on his face covered his neck and chest and he was already cover in a light sheen of sweat that made him glisten. His hips jerked and grinded against the vibrating base and he threatened to bust open his lip between his teeth. The noises bubbling in his throat were threatening to spill over into embarrassing volumes, as he was they were barely concealed whimpers and whines caught in the back of his throat.

"You are truly beautiful Matvey, you know that right?" Yekaterina asked huskily, her hand drifting across his cheek into his hair.

Matthew bowed over and moaned loudly. The woman leaned in closer and moved her other hand so she held the blonde's face lovingly in her hands.

"You know that don't you?" She asked again, sternly this time and Matthew nodded jerkily.

"Nyet, I want you to say it." She grabbed his hips and pushed them up and down, establishing a rough and jerky pace.

Matthew cried out, close to losing control of his voice and gritted his teeth, tears threatening to make their way down his face.

He did not answer though.

Yekaterina smile fell.

She leaned back and raised her hand, bringing it sharply across Matthews face hard, knocking the glasses off carelessly unto the floor. The man let out a pleased sounding hiss and Yekaterina fought the urge to smile.

"Say it Matthew."

"I'm...I'm beautiful." Matthew answered brokenly while staring into his lovers eyes.

It was the woman's turn to bite back a moan. She had been neglecting it, but her arousal was becoming unbearably noticeable. She felt the ignored slick drip down between her bare thighs.

"Move. Ride it for me Matvey." Her hands went to her own thighs, running high as she gave the command.

Matthew complied enthusiastically and started bouncing on the toy, stopping and slowing every once in a while to grind against the vibrating base. He had trouble maintain his balance, torn between throwing his head back and trying to do so in a way that wasn't going far back. The control over his voice was gone and he was close to screaming.

"You look so good Matthew. So pretty." Yekaterina breathed hotly, her hands moving slowly down to the inside of her thighs.

"You look so good fucking yourself like that." Matthew whined and sped up for a moment.

Yekaterina fingers played idly with the top of her boots, the action followed by the eyes of the other.

"Is it good Matvey?" His head lolled in way that she assumed was a nod.

"Tell me how good it is. Tell me what it feels like." Matthew panted, his hips stuttered and slowed, trying to process the request through his pleasure addled mind. He shook his head, trying to clear it so he could obey her order.

"I-its so goooodd~ I can, I c-can feel the v-v-vibrations all through m-meee.~ It's so thick i-inside miss. So g-good, j-just like I l-like it." Matthew managed to get out, even getting that much out was surprising to him.

Yekaterina grinned and shivered at the little title. Matthew had to be in a specific mindset for the complete submission play. He was ready to do anything, anything for her. She was getting to point where she too needed some release. She ran a finger across Matthes length, picking up the beads of precum on the way. Matthew looked completely dazed when she went to lick her finger clean. She continued to lick until she was sucking on her fingers obscenely. Then, without breaking eye contact with the whimpering man she slid it between her thighs between the folds of her sex.

Matthew picked up speed again, moaning loudly, his whole body bouncing as he fucked himself mercilessly. There was nothing he loved more than to see the woman he loved open herself up for him, and she knew that. A wicked smile came across her face. She leaned back unto her hands and spread her legs wide open, her knees over his hips and heels touching behind him. Matthew was begging incoherently, his speech slurring in out of their respective languages.

Yekaterina smiled and bit her lip as she slid the first finger into herself slowly. It didn't take long until another one followed. Her head tipped back and Matthew was taken by the view of the pale slender neck that was also flushed. She fingered herself fast and began to scissor them, slowing occasionally to keep them open so Matthew could see all of her. Matthew licked her lips, his eyes trained on her fingers.

"Its, its not enough Matvey~ It needs more." Yekaterina emphasized by pulling apart the lips to show Matthew the completely unguarded view of her pussy. The man practically sobbed and almost fell over as he leaned.

"I need more Matvey. And you've been such a good boy haven't you?~" Matthew nodded quickly

"Nothing can satisfy me anymore since you came along, not even my own fingers." She leaned up close to Matthew and pulled her hips close to the point where she was almost on the sybian too.

"You're so thick and so big in all the right places Matvey~ like you were made just for me." Matthew buried his head in her shoulder, desperate for any contact with her.

She got up and over Matthew's lap, took the previously discarded bottle of lube and coated the Canadians cock with it. She watched hungrily as it drizzled down his length. She pumped him a couple of times before she slid down unto the length, her body opening up easily as she took him inside her. Both cried out at the sensation, in no time a quick and unsteady pace broke between them, both eager and overstimulated.

Yekaterina had her head thrown back, dark and luxurious sounds made their way out of her throat and washed over Matthew.

"I, I can feel the vibrations too~" She laughed breathlessly.

She wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers curled into his blonde hair and pulled back tightly. Matthew hissed and bucked up fast and offbeat. He was openly crying now, overstimulated and so very close. He was trying hard to control himself, to give her pleasure too. Yekaterina knew this, no matter what kind of play, even just out of sexual situations he tried to go out of his way to put her first. It was the person he was. And she loved it. Loved seeing him drive himself to the point of insanity to please her, it pleased her to see this happen. She wanted to unravel this man, wanted to reduce him to base animal instinct. She want him to lose control, but wanted to control him at the same time. Wanted him to lose control under her.

She pulled his hair harder, hoping to get the same reaction. She was not disappointed. He was thrusting hard and fast into her, she wasn't even really riding him anymore at this point. He was barely on the sybian now, more curled forward unto the Ukrainian. Yekaterina moaned loudly in glee. She pulled her legs around him and tried to meet his pace, to encourage to go faster, to go harder.

"Y-yessss~! Matvey y-you're doing s-soooooo good.~" Yekaterina moaned mindlessly, her head dangling back.

Matthew burrowed his head into the nape of her neck and licked, bit, sucked, and kissed her throat. She hummed high and happy and moved her to the side to give him more room. She was becoming as lost and mindless as her lover, complete unaware of the pace, just the feeling of the hotness inside her, against her.

"A-are you close Matvey?" Matthew furtively nodded.

"Do you want to c-come inside?"

"Y-yes, christ, c-can I please?" Matthews voice was cracked and broken as he begged.

Yekaterina grinned slyly and pulled Matthew hips faster against hers with her legs. The wet obscene noises of their fucking, along with their loud almost screams filled the apartment, and for a moment, briefly, she really hoped her neighbors weren't home. If they had more decency they probably would have been more embarrassed about it.

Yekaterina's insides clenched sporadically and her voice rose into a bit off crescendo as she came. Matthew followed shortly behind, the vibrations and sporadic tightening around his dick pulling him over.

Yekaterina slumped tiredly unto the floor, Matthew slipping out of her in the process, both fairly mindless to the fluids puddling up between them.

Yekaterina looked blissed and fucked out as she laid panting on the floor, semen and slick running down her thighs.

'I did that' Matthew thought proudly.

"B-babe I dont m-mean to k-k-kill thee mood b-but could you t-tuuuurn this thing off." Matthew whimpered, trying to lift himself up but found he was too tired to do so.

"Huh? OH! Of course little lybuv, so sorry." Yekaterina turned off the machine and unstrapped Matthews arms, carefully easing them and stretching them out and down to his sides. She rubbed the arms, then went about caressing all of the others body, then moved around to tilt and hold his head gently in her hands. She patted and ran her fingers through the yellow curls.

"You did very good Matt. How are you doing?" Matthew snickered and smirked up at his lover.

"I'm absolutely fantastic. Where did you find this thing?"

"Ah!" Yekaterina exclaimed excitedly. "I was looking for new toys for the both of us, and I wanted to find something that I thought would be real good for you. It was a bit pricey but," She giggled and sighed dreamily "I think that was totally more than worth it." Matthew returned the giggle, both of them just sitting and laughing cutely at each other.

"I love you Yeka."

"I love you too Mattie." The woman place a gentle kiss on the man's abused lips, where she noticed, he did in fact bite his lip open.

"Maybe one day you can try it out for yourself." Matthew said lowly with a wink. Yekaterina's eyes shot open in surprise and her cheeks flushed.

Matthew broke out into a laugh of again. Yekaterina pouted and smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Not with that attitude I won't." Matthew smiled brightly and pulled the latex clad woman into a warm hug.

"Don't be that way love.~ You just look so cute when you get flustered." Yekaterina shook her head.

"You're hopeless. Come one let's get you off that thing."

* * *

"So you two finally decided to live with each other huh? Alfred commented more than asked as heaved another box into the living room of apartment.

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming I guess."

"Whatever, it's unfair. You get to hang out with like one of the hottest girls I've ever seen, everyday." Matthew glared at Alfred in warning.

"Sorry, your girlfriend is really hot." Matthew sighed heavily.

"Thanks, I guess." Alfred dropped the box and flopped down on the carpet.

"We're almost done bro, can we take a break or something?"

"You can do whatever you want Al, I'm gonna start unloading stuff in the kitchen."

"Hey where is Yekaterina anyways?" Alfred asked loudly as he scrambled around for the remote to the tv.

"She's got class today." Alfred hummed in acknowledgement before moving onto the coffee table.

He didn't find the remotes but he did find a fancy looking box. Maybe he was stashing cigars, he was pen pals with that one exchange student. Alfred smirked mischievously and pulled the box out. It was a bit small for a cigar box. His curiosity grew. When opened the box he was both disappointed and more confused. It was just a collar. why though?

"Hey Mattie, you guys getting a dog or something?"

"What? No... Why?"

"There's this box-" Matthew dropped everything and slid out of the kitchen with breakneck speed and ran to the living room, his feet catching on the carpet, face planting him behind Alfred. WHen he looked up Alfred was looking down at him with concern, confusion, and embarrassment, his face a bit flush, and his hand- the collar.

"Dude..."

"Why does it have your name on it?"


End file.
